The objective of this research is to isolate cone outer segments from goldfish and chicken retinas and to compare cones, which are the main visual receptors for daylight and color vision, to the better known rods of dim light vision. The lipid composition of the rods and cones from the same organism will be compared. Conditions will be investigated for extraction of the cone pigments, and separations of the different color pigments will be carried out by column chromatography and electrophoresis. The isolated color pigments will be compared on the basis of spectral properties, molecular weight, and amino acid composition.